Erika
Erika (エリカ, Erika), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. She is the Gym Leader of Celadon City's Gym in the Kanto region and a member of the Resistance who serves as the commander of the Kanto Gym Leaders who are unaffiliated with Team Rocket. Erika also works as a perfume maker. She dresses in elegant furisode kimonos and seems to represent traditional Japanese beauty. As the Gym Leader, Erika holds the Rainbow Badge for the trainers that defeat her, and mainly uses Grass-type Pokémon. "My name is Erika. Nice to meet you." :—Erika. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Leah Applebaum (English), Kyoko Hikami (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Jolana Smyckova (Czech), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Martina Dunker (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Gloria Nunez (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Leticia Quinto (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mariana Ortiz (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Nathalie Gorham (English), Ai Kayano (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography A cute Gym Leader who loves Grass-type Pokémon, this well-mannered Trainer teaches flower arrangement in Kanto. Appearance Anime Erika has royal blue hair, which is styled into a short bob in a full fringe, while wearing her red headband. Her eyes are dark green colored. In her casual look, Erika wears a casual outfit as her primary appearance is a sea green short sleeved dress with an off-white design resembles a feminine symbol and red flats. She also has a small pink bow at the right side of her dress. As her initial appearance as a manager of the perfume shop in Celadon City, Erika wears a traditional kimono dress and her royal blue short bob hair is covered in a long black wig and is styled in a traditional Japanese bun with gold ornaments. Erika wears a blue Japanese jacket with a salmon pink traditional kimono dress, white tabi and a traditional Japanese geta. Game Erika has shiny black, short hair and her bangs are cut. She has silver or ashen black eyes, and pale skin. In the games her kimono and hairband are red and yellow. Her shoes are fully brown. * Hair Color: Royal Blue (Anime), Black (Game & Manga) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Green (Anime), Silver/Ashen Black (Game & Manga) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Erika_Masters.png|Erika in 3D. File:Erika01.png| Personality Erika, like her style, suggests displays of a modest, elegant and somewhat shy attitude towards other trainers. She shows no ill-will about being defeated and cares deeply towards her Pokémon. Outside of battle she is perhaps rather lazy as she can be seen sleeping inside her gym. Erika can be calm, but is not afraid to unleash her ire on those who, in any way, speak about her perfume in a negative manner, even using her status as a Indigo League Gym Leader to bar them access to the Celadon Gym to battle her for the Rainbow Badge if they disrespect her perfume but gives because according to the rules of gym battles, the gym leader cannot bar a trainer from a battle due to personal difference. Erika has a kind personality, as she teams up with the rest of the Gym Leaders to combat against rising threats, such as Team Rocket. She has also shown herself to be cruel, particularly against a unique Eevee whom Red had rescued; however this was just a facade to test Red and Ash's allegiance. Relationships Friends & Allies * Resistance ** Thomas Jones ** Misty ** Elite Four * Ash Ketchum * Tracey Sketchit * May * Max * Dawn * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Christopher Thorndyke * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny Family Neutral * Lieutenant Surge * Sabrina * Koga Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth Pokémon On hand * Oddish → Gloom → Vileplume * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel * Exeggcute → Exeggutor * Tangela → Tangrowth * Eevee → Leafeon * Skiploom → Jumpluff Back-Up * Paras → Parasect Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Erika currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Erika still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Erika's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. At Celedon Gym Pokémon that Erika resides at her gym are the following: * Oddish (multiple) * Gloom (multiple) * Bellsprout (multiple) * Weepinbell (multiple) * Exeggcute (multiple) * Tangela (multiple) * Hoppip (multiple) * Skiploom (multiple) * Paras (multiple) At Home Pokémon that Erika resides at her house are the following: Released This section is for the Pokémon that Erika formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Erika traded away. Returned This section is for the Pokémon that Erika gave back to another Trainer who were originally its trainer. Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that Brock gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Caught for someone else Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Erika had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Erika temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Achievements Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past While Erika was a little girl, she was protected by a Gloom from a Grimer. Erika also wasn't repulsed by Gloom's stench and befriended the Pokémon. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Erika Azurilland Wiki * Erika Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Erika Heroes Wiki * Erika Pokémon Wikia * Erika Pokémon Let's Play Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Kanto characters Category:Kanto Gym Leaders